


were you up all night (afraid of what the future might bring)

by goldenmagikarp



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenmagikarp/pseuds/goldenmagikarp
Summary: "Just call Juuse Saros. In his dreams, I always get hurt or die." - Pekka Rinne, Player's TribunePekka's a little tired about hearing about Juuse's nightmares, and maybe he can make it better.





	were you up all night (afraid of what the future might bring)

**Author's Note:**

> Because apparently Juuse Saros has bad dreams about Pekka Rinne getting hurt, and that's the best excuse for fluffy fic ever. And it grew some smut.

Pekka turns over his pillow and groans. His phone's buzzing on the bedside table. He doesn't dare look at the time when he picks up. He knows one thing: it's way too damn early. 

It's a FaceTime call. Pekka's not at all surprised at whose face is outlined in groggy shadows, lit only by the light of his phone screen. At least Juuse has the nerve to look slightly guilty; it has to be at least the third time this month he's done this. Pekka closes his eyes against the bright screen, and he asks, "What is it now?" 

Pekka doesn't have to look at Juuse to know that he's putting on his sheepish grin, making the most guileless look Pekka's ever seen on anyone. 

"I had a dream," Jusse answers, like Pekka didn't know. "But--"

But Pekka's okay, or else he wouldn't be picking up the phone. Pekka huffs. "What would you do if I didn't pick up?" And Juuse doesn't answer at first; Pekka can fill in the gaps. He'd worry. He'd call Miikka or Calle or Jos or maybe even Webs, who can't do anything up in Montreal. 

"Knock down your door, probably." 

That brings a half-smile to Pekka's face. It still doesn't make up for him being terrible for Pekka's sleep. "Maybe you should stop thinking about all the ways I can get hurt." 

"I don't mean to, but it keeps happening." 

"Go to sleep, Juuse." 

Pekka hangs up and turns over his pillow. 

 

The thing is, it keeps happening. Pekka doesn't know if it's gotten better or worse since he moved out, but it definitely feels like more of a problem now. 

It happens on the team plane, sometimes, where Juuse would sit in his seat and take a nap, suddenly jolting up before he realizes where he is and that he has a direct line of sight to Pekka. Pekka's long since given up on actually sleeping himself, instead trying to half-heartedly read a book or listen to some music. Juuse catches Pekka's eye, and Pekka gives him a knowing look. 

There's relief and a sheepish smile on Juuse's face, and then Juuse suddenly turns to his phone to pretend he didn't have to check in with Pekka. 

 

"I swear you didn't have this problem when you lived with me," Pekka tells Juuse, after being woken up again by a rude videocall. 

"Well," Juuse admits. "I knew you were there. And you know--" he looks away, down and away. Juuse's floppy hair seems to admit defeat. "I could always listen at the door or peek in a little." 

Pekka probably feels like he should think this is an invasion of privacy, but he really doesn't. Pekka's the one who invited Juuse into his home, and well, Pekka asks, "Would you sleep better if I stay over?" 

Which isn't a solution to any of their problems, not least of which was probably doing some relationship milestones out of order, but--well, that's an option. They haven't officially crossed the post-get-together staying over milestone. Hotel rooms on the road don't count, but Pekka realizes, well, Juuse didn't complain about nightmares after those, either. 

 

They don't get a _lot_ of alone time together. Being a professional hockey player means giving up a lot of things, like modesty and the sense of personal space. But there are off days, and if Pekka can rope Juuse into going for a nice walk into nature ("There's nothing nice about climbing small mountains," Juuse says, but Pekka will make a hiker out of him yet) and dinner during one of them, all the better. 

Well, Pekka gets the hike; Juuse gets to host the dinner. Pekka's not in love with Juuse's apartment, but Juuse's stuff has started to creep away from a carefully designed home decorator's neutral scheme, and it's not a hardship to be there. They have something simple for dinner: pasta and salmon, two staples of their diets, but there are no surprises besides Juuse finding more burrs on his jeans. 

Afterwards, they watch a movie, or at least, they attempt to. Pekka's half-distracted by the heat of Juuse pressed up against him, and they hold hands under the covers of the couch afghan. Juuse rubs little circles into Pekka's shoulder, and he says, as the heroes save the day and everything goes back to normal, "I'm going to bed. Are you coming with me?" 

He leans in for a kiss that lets Pekka know they're on the same page, and Pekka watches Juuse as he goes. Pekka puts away the dvd, turns off the tv; then and only then does he follow to Juuse's room. 

 

The bed's comfortable; even if the sheets are minimalistic and white. Juuse wonders, "Maybe I should have done silk sheets and rose petals." 

As it is, Pekka's glad that the room isn't a mess. He puts an arm around Juuse's shoulder and he laughs, a little. Pekka's good with comfortable. "That's how sex injuries happen, and I don't think you'll want to call coach and tell him I've broken my back." 

Juuse reaches over and kisses Pekka to stop him from trying to be funny, probably, and Juuse still tastes like after-dinner coffee. Juuse's content with just making out for a little while, and while that's fun, Pekka grabs Juuse's dick through his pants. 

They pull back, and Juuse's hand starts drifting up Pekka's shirt, starting to undo the buttons. "Pekka?" Juuse asks, only half engrossed in the buttons, less out of breath than Pekka is. "What are you thinking?" 

Juuse's refractionary period makes Pekka a little spoiled, probably. They have options. Pekka only slightly struggles with pulling Juuse's pants off, massaging his lengthening erection. 

"I'm going to suck you off," Pekka decides. "And then you can fuck me after." 

"Okay," and Juuse laughs a bit. "I have no problems with this," and well, Juuse doesn't. He's very coachable. 

Juuse's dick doesn't have any problems with this, either, not when Pekka pulls it out of Juuse's boxers and applies pressure at the tip. 

He kneels in between Juuse's legs, and while Pekka could drag this on for a long time, he doesn't particularly want to. He looks up at Juuse with a glint in his eye and takes him down to the base, and startled, Juuse bucks into Pekka's mouth until Pekka has to hold his hips down. 

Pekka licks, sucks lightly until Juuse's gripping the sheets and asking for more--more suction, more movement, more anything, and Pekka isn't one to withhold that. 

"Pekka, I--" Juuse warns, or attempts to, and Pekka pulls off. Juuse finishes in spurts, some of it landing on Pekka's chin, but mostly on himself. Pekka runs a finger through the mess while Juuse's trying to catch his breath. 

Pekka moves up to cuddle a bit; Juuse's dick won't take that long to recover, but Pekka likes this part, in-between when he can just pet Juuse's sex-mussed hair and kiss his temple. Pekka's dick is insistent but not particularly urgent, and Juuse's tracing his fingers over it, slow movements that would be maddening if Pekka wasn't a more patient man. 

"Juuse," Pekka says, voice a little roughened. He says it fondly, and sometimes, well, he can't believe he has this. Juuse smiles back at him, one of the smiles that only Pekka gets to see. They trade lazy kisses, and Pekka ends up spooning him because Juuse likes that, likes to be entangled. Juuse nuzzles against him. 

Pekka bites Juuse's shoulder lightly, playfully, and Juuse yelps with a little indignation until Pekka kisses it better. His hand wanders to tweak at Juuse's pert nipple, pulling some sounds that get Pekka's cock stiffening at Juuse's hip. 

"You still?" Juuse asks, drawing Pekka's hand down to Juuse's cock again. 

"Yeah, get on with it," Pekka manages, finishing his endeavors at sucking a little spot of Juuse's skin, and he thinks it's in a place that won't show, but if not, oh well. 

Juuse disentangles and goes hunting for the lube, and Pekka settles himself on his front in a way that's comfortable. Prep is quick; Juuse warms up the lubricant and doesn't linger, not after he hisses about how fucking hot Pekka looks like this and kisses Pekka's shoulder. 

Juuse enters with a quick, stuttering movement; Pekka looses a punched-out sound as Juuse tries to find a rhythm, and Pekka tells him to angle down, go faster, go slower. Juuse is very, very coachable, and he usually doesn't need telling twice. 

It's good. Pekka doesn't even know how Juuse has the energy, but he's definitely not complaining. He needs a little more, so Pekka braces himself on the bed with one hand and starts stroking his cock. Juuse makes a sound by his ear, a moan, maybe with some words mixed in, some Pekka even recognizes, like _hot_ and _fuck_. 

Juuse doesn't last long after that, maybe a few more erratic thrusts; Pekka can feel Juuse's release, hot and spurting inside of him. Juuse's breathing heavily, plastered against Pekka's back, grinding in as he rides out his second orgasm. Pekka feels so full, and he's so close to the brink that it hurts. 

Juuse makes another sound, a sound so cute that Pekka could have Juuse make that sound forever: at the edge of arousal and overstimulation, fumbling down to reach Pekka's cock, keeping himself inside Pekka with tiny thrusts. He slips out a little while after. 

It doesn't take long for Pekka to finish all over Juuse's hand. 

 

Coming down from his orgasm, Pekka asks, "Juuse?" but there's only snoring to answer him. 

At least Juuse's sleeping soundly. Even if he has left a mess. Pekka tries not to disturb Juuse, who makes a small noise when Pekka nudges him so he can get to the shower. He makes another small noise when Pekka comes back to bed.

 

In the morning, Pekka makes coffee, and Juuse stumbles down into the kitchen. Pekka sips his own coffee from a Predators mug, and he asks, "You sleep okay?" 

"I guess." Juuse runs a hand through his messy bedhead. "But you could have stayed in bed. That would have been better." 

"No bad dreams, though?" 

Juuse smiles. It's a little sun that he can turn on at will. "Did you sleep fine?" 

Juuse kicks, a little. Pekka decides not to mention it this time. He could get used to knowing if that's how Juuse normally sleeps. He'll need a bigger sample size.


End file.
